


【仓安】魔咒与亲吻5

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570





	【仓安】魔咒与亲吻5

安田章大从拿驾照的那天起第一次开车紧张到手出汗，几乎要握不住方向盘。在惊险的与多辆车擦肩而过之后，suv终于停在公寓的停车场。  
车停了，安田却没有动作，还保持着一手握着方向盘，一手在口袋里握紧的状态。  
“是想要我抱你回去么？”熊王子的语气里带着似有若无的急切。  
“不是……”安田头压在方向盘上小声嘟囔着。  
“那就回家吧。”  
大仓下了车绕到安田一侧，一只手揽住了跳下车的小偶像，用气音在他耳边说，“我硬了，怎么办？”

两个人像小情侣一样依偎着走进电梯，但是在大仓忠义宽大的卫衣和安田的围巾的遮掩下，平时抚摸琴弦的小手被大仓的大熊掌压在稍微突起的小腹以下。  
隔着口罩，安田觉得自己的脸肯定比圣诞老人的帽子还要红。  
上到一层，一对年轻的小情侣也进入了电梯，两个人一边看着手机一边兴致高昂的聊着什么。安田想要抽出手，却被大仓又往下按了按，隔着牛仔布都能感觉到欲望的热度。安田更害羞了，将整张脸都埋进大仓的怀里。大仓对小偶像的撒娇很受用，又把自己的小情人抱紧了一点。  
两个人过于亲密的行为吸引了小情侣的注意，女生偷瞄了几眼凑在男生耳边说了几句，像是攀比一样地也来了一个埋胸。男生回头向大仓做了一个无可奈何的表情，而大仓笑笑低头亲了安田的发旋一下。  
男生可以发誓，大仓的眼神绝对是在对自己说，你女朋友没有我的可爱！

还来不及打开玄关的灯，安田章大就被他的室友按在了墙上。双手被固定在身后，额头抵着额头，大仓的吐字喷在他的嘴唇上，是比接吻更热烈的诱惑。  
“在槲寄生下面接吻的时候，YASU也硬了吧。”  
大仓的双唇和自己的只隔了几毫米，一张一合就是不亲上自己。安田有点急切的挣脱了被钳制的双手，垫着脚尖环上大仓的脖颈，  
“喜欢的，大仓，喜欢。”小偶像的告白像春天的蘑菇，在大仓的心里爆炸了。  
高个子的王子，把脸埋在安田的锁骨上，轻轻笑着，通过骨骼，一直穿到安田的心脏。  
“我也最喜欢YASU了，比拉面更喜欢，比咖喱饭更喜欢，比啤酒和芝士更喜欢。”  
“怎么都是吃的呀！”小尖嗓有点不满意了。  
“以前我的梦想是吃遍世间美食，现在，我只想吃掉YASU了。”

一边接吻一边走到床边，安田被抱到床上，面对站在床边的大仓跪坐着。  
抽出牛仔裤的皮带扔到地上，扯下自己送给他的内裤，勃发的性器展现在安田面前。  
“诶？太，太大了！不行的不行的！”  
在这一刻前，安田一直忽略了一个问题，熊跟人，生殖器可能不是非常匹配。  
熊王子的生殖器很明显不是人类的大小，而且构造上也不一一样，大仓的阴茎里长着阴茎骨，硬度是他从没感受过的坚硬。  
安田往后挪了一点，隔着一点距离，大仓的生殖器更可观了，“简直是横纲级别的的”，安田心里想，又想了想自己幕下级的后穴，于是又往后挪了一点。

“YASU，帮我。”大仓像没看见安田后退一样，又顶了顶胯。  
安田小心翼翼的握住他的阴茎，按照自己习惯的方法上下撸动，弹吉他而形成的茧划过根部，大仓被刺激的呻吟出声，伸出手覆盖在安田的手上，加快了撸动的速度。  
爱人的表现取悦了安田，对于大小的紧张被冲淡了，看着大仓眯起眼享受的样子，小偶像感觉自己在这场性事里好像占据了上风。

一在这种满足感buff的加持下，安田的行为逐渐大胆了起来，不但像弹琴一样在大仓的阳具上有起伏滑动，还关照了下侧的睾丸，湿润的掌心包裹着睾丸，指尖在根部揉动。大仓从喉间溢出的呻吟，铃口也溢出了体液，手掌下的滑腻和空气中似有若无的麝香味让安田的有点想尝尝它味道。  
他也确实这样做了，低下头含住翘起的头部，小兔牙划过冠状沟又激起大仓的一阵颤栗。

“轻点。”大仓的手扶着安田的后脑，像性交一样在他的嘴里抽插，平时唱出优美高音的嗓子，现在只能随着性器的进出发出呜呜的呻吟，眼角还带着生理性的泪水。大仓替他擦掉了眼泪，舔了下沾着泪水的手指，没有咸涩，只有和眼泪的主人一样的甜美。

一边插着小偶像的嘴巴，一边解开了安田的皮带，脱下都是褶皱的西裤，早就勃起的阴茎把蓝色的内裤支得老高。大仓又扯下他的内裤，安田乖乖得翘起屁股方便被脱下下身的衣物。安田的下身不着一物，性器还被男人爱抚着，可上身好好的穿着衬衫，领带结实的系在领子下，连一颗扣子都没解开。半裸露在喜欢的人面前还被抚摸性器，让安田有一种微妙的耻辱感，两条小细腿又夹紧了一点，他感觉自己的后穴都在发热。

这点小动作当然逃不过大仓的双眼，他仔细地欣赏红着脸为自己口交的小偶像。明明的一颦一笑都能让全日本女孩尖叫的当红偶像，粉丝和几千万人分享着他的一个眼神，这样的安田，以羞耻的姿势跪坐在自己面前，粉嫩的小舌头正划过自己的阴茎，只有自己能看见，大仓忠义的头脑被这种独占安田的骄傲感充满了。

独占安田的念头让他想要的更多，比如口交以外的做爱，他想把自己的阴茎插进安田的后穴，那里肯定也像安田的小嘴一样温暖、一样湿润。

大仓的手指开始在安田的后穴打着圈试探，指尖偶尔陷入褶皱中都会引发安田的紧张，他会摇摇屁股甩开作怪的手指。但是这样欲拒还迎的调情式的拒绝让大仓更兴奋了，一根手指很快就进入了从未被人涉足的领域，浅浅地在后穴抽插着。陌生的快感让安田停下了口交，紧张的抱着大仓的手臂，想阻止第二根手指的进入。

光是用手指插着软肉，大仓就能想象出如果在里面的是自己的阴茎会有多爽，紧致温暖的肠壁每次抽出都会夹紧，想留住带来快感的手指。一根手指能轻松插入以后，大仓又加入了一根手指，开拓着甬道，为容纳自己的巨物做好准备。

后穴被插入的快感太过刺激，安田紧紧抱着大仓的肩膀，像溺水的人抓住浮木，修剪出优美弧度的指甲在大仓的后背留下抓痕。  
大仓分出一只手安抚着紧张的爱人，另一只边已经插入了3根手指，后穴被插得松软，渗出了肠液。  
安田没被关照的小阴茎顶在大仓的腹部，摩擦着熊王子的小肚子渴望被爱抚。  
安田的动情给了大仓信号，把小偶像推倒在床上，抬起两条小细腿，湿淋淋的后穴暴露眼前，一张一合得邀请自己进入。大仓伸手从床头柜里拿出一管润滑剂，不顾安田的惊讶挤在了穴口。

大仓用细长的手指在入口和深处都涂抹了一遍，让后把硬的发疼的性器抵在穴口。  
“疼就咬我。”他又把自己的爱人抱紧了点。  
插进后穴带来的疼痛超出安田的想象，而抽插带来的快感也同样刺激。  
“太快了…呜…太快啊啊啊…”安田的小嘴发出的娇吟比他的任何一首歌都更好听。撒娇一样加紧了大仓的阳具，想阻止他插到更深的地方。  
“YASU想夹断我？”大仓又往深处顶了顶，引发安田又一声尖叫。  
人类不存在的阴茎骨在肠壁上摩擦，经过G点时安田的呻吟就会变得更黏腻，像草莓味的软糖。  
大仓喜欢看小偶像被插得眼角发红的样子，又让他想起了以前见过的小兔子，微张着嘴，露出一截诱人的舌头和两颗洁白的小兔牙。他坏心眼的顶着安田的G点，让完全陷入情欲的小偶像眼神迷离的望着自己，呼唤着自己的名字。  
“O……okura，要到了啊……嗯啊……”白浊射在大仓的腹部，性器相连的部位湿的一塌糊涂。  
“怎么一个人高潮了？我还没射呢。”大仓低头亲了下安田的额头，又开始了一轮猛冲，高潮后失神的小偶像只能抓着大仓的肩膀被插得只能发出呜呜的喊叫。  
借着月光，安田看见大仓好看的眼睛里映着自己做爱的样子，比他看过的任何一部片子里的角色都更诱人。插在自己后穴的阴茎还在进出，每次都带来令人颤栗的快感，他突然想到了二叶亭四迷写出的那句话，“わたし、死んでもいいわ”，如果对象是大仓先生的话，即使现在去死也可以吧。

大仓感觉下体的快感越来越集中，性器又膨胀了一圈，吓得安田抱紧了自己。猛插了几下，浓浊的精液就射在小偶像的肠道里，安田的尖叫着又射出点稀薄的精水，而肠壁还在紧缩，包裹着已经软下去的性器，像是在挽留自己。  
两个人就着性交插入的姿势拥抱着，享受高潮后的余韵。

“今天晚上很冷呢。”  
“盖上被子吧。”  
“盖上被子也很冷呢。”  
“我不会走的。”  
“……好きです。”  
大仓又把安田抱紧了一点，“有到月亮那里么？”但是他没听到回答，怀里的安田已经睡着，被汗水打湿的头发粘在脸上。大仓帮他拨开头发，在微微翕动的眼皮上印下一吻，轻声说，“我爱你，从这儿一直到月亮上面，再——绕回来。”


End file.
